IF Elise was EVIL! An 'Elise Basher' Story
by SonAmy and ShadMaria fan
Summary: In this story: Elise is EVIL! Elise's memories return and she find out Sonic and Amy are dating! Heartbroken, Elise teams up with Eggman and is trying to kill Amy! Will she succeed! Pairings: SonAmy.
1. Eggman's suggestion

THE REVISED "Elise is EVIL!" STORY!

ENJOY!!

DISCLAIMER: 'Sonic Team' owns them :)...not me :(

Two weeks have passed since Iblis and Mephilis were destroyed.

Life has returned to normal.

Elise returned to her Royal duties, but she felt like something, no... SOMEONE was missing from her life.  
She found herself sneaking out to the gardens, trying to figure out what was missing.

Today would tell her WHO was missing and change her life forever.

Elise's memories returned.

Tears filled her eyes, thinking about Sonic.

"Sonic..." She said, quietly.

She wanted to see him again, but knew she never would.

Elise was walking in the garden when a gust of wind kicked up.

She knew this wind somehow, it was so familiar...

'Sonic!' Elise thought, almost not daring to hope.

The gust passed by Elise again and about 10-15 feet away, a blue hedgehog appeared from it.

"It is him..." Elise said, quietly.

"SONIC!!!" Amy yelled, running up to Sonic.

Sonic tensed, slightly.

'That's...Amy...' Elise thought, a little surprised.

She watched them, hiding behind a tree.

"Did you forget about our date?!" Amy asked, clearly furious with him.

"I, uh, no of course not!" Sonic said, nervously.

"Really? You didn't forget?" Amy asked, still skeptical.

"I was, uh...trying to find the perfect roses for you. That's why I was late." Sonic said, hoping Amy'd believe him.

Amy sighed.

"Sonic, you don't have to lie to me. If you don't wanna go out with me, then say it." Amy said, calmly.

Sonic looked surprised.

'Are they...dating?' Elise wondered.

"Don't make excuses! Tell me, right now! Do you care about me? You'll said you'd meet me at a certain time and place, then never show up! If you don't care about me, then I'll leave you alone. Don't give me false hope anymore!" Amy said, loudly.

Amy got teary eyed, but she tried to hide it.

"Amy...I..." Sonic said, unsure of what to say.

'Don't tell me...Is Sonic...' Elise thought, a little worried.

"Amy..." Sonic said, almost nervously.

"Just say it!" Amy said, loudly.

Sonic walked over to Amy.

"You think this is easy? Do you think its easy for me to tell you I love you?! If it was I would've told you a long time ago!" Sonic said, a little irritated.

Elise gasped, quietly.

Amy gasped, loudly.

"You...love me?" Amy asked, almost afraid to ask.

Sonic blushed dark red.

"Did I...say that out loud?" He asked, nervously.

Amy smiled at him.

"Yeah, you did." Amy said.

Sonic blushed darker.

"Well...uh...gotta run!" Sonic said, and took off.

"Hey, SONIC! Get back here!" Amy yelled.

"Catch me if you can, Amy!" Sonic said, over his shoulder.

"No fair! Is this how you treat your girlfriend?" Amy said, running after him.

"Nope. This is." Sonic said.

He ran back over to Amy and kissed her on the cheek.

Amy blushed.

Sonic ran off again, much slower this time.

Amy followed him.

Elise watched as Sonic and Amy run off together.

A tear ran down her face.

'I should've known...' Elise thought.

"Princess Elise!" An attendant called to her.

"You shouldn't be outside alone!" The attendant said.

"I'm coming." Elise said, wiping her eyes.

Elise walked back inside.

She walked upstairs to her room, tears running down her face again.

MEANWHILE:

Elise wasn't the only one who's memories had returned.

Eggman had been spying on Sonic for a while and saw the whole thing unfold.

"Well, well, well...So the princess has her memories as well. Hmmm, she seems to have fallen for Sonic.

She might be a useful ally." Eggman said, watching the monitor.

MEANWHILE:

Elise was in her room, laying on her bed, sobbing.

She knew Sonic loved Amy, she knew she didn't stand a chance against her.

Sonic would be fine without her.

But, she wouldn't be fine without him.

Still sobbing, she thought:

**'Amy** should be the one grieving her lost love, not me.' Elise thought.

She shook her head, forcing the thoughts from her mind.

'Don't be like that Elise. Sonic wouldn't want you to think like that...' Elise thought.

She walked over to the balcony and smiled slightly.

"Good-bie, Sonic. Be happy...with Amy. ' Elise thought, tears streaming down her face.

Elise hated Amy, she knew she did.

But, there was nothing she could do about Amy and Sonic.

LATER THAT NIGHT...

Elise was still thinking about Sonic and Amy.

"If only SHE wasn't around..." Elise said, quietly, leaning on the balcony railing.

Again, she forced the thoughts from her mind.

"My sentiments exactly." Eggman said, appearing in his hover-craft.

"EGGMAN!" Elise yelled, backing away.

"I see your memory is completely intact, as well." Eggman said.

"Y-you remember, too?" Elise asked, afraid Eggman might try to kidnap her.

"Yes, and I've been watching Sonic for a while. I saw what happened earlier, with Sonic." Eggman said.

Elise gasped.

"I believe I might be able to help you." Eggman said.

"Help me? How?" Elise asked, a little curious

"Glad you asked. You want Sonic for yourself don't you? If Amy wasn't around, he'd love you correct?" Eggman said.

Elise hesitated, unsure if she should answer.

"Well, I can make sure Amy never comes between you and Sonic again." Eggman said.

Elise gasped, loudly.

"You don't mean kill her, do you?!" She asked loudly.

"Yes, its the only way. As long as Amy's alive, Sonic will always choose her." Eggman said.

"I would never do something like that to Sonic! He loves Amy! He'd be heart-broken if something happened to her!"Elise yelled.

"Perhaps, but Sonic would be much better off with you. Amy's a whinny, stalker, fangirl. You are Princess of Solianna, a much better match for Sonic then Amy." Eggman said.

"I can't do that to him." Elise said, seeming to actually consider it.

"Really? Well, if you want Sonic to end up miserable with Amy, that's fine with me. However..." Eggman said.

He tossed Elise a card.

"If you change your mind, come see me." Eggman said.

"I won't." Elise said, tossing the card away.

"Either way, I'll leave you with this thought: If Amy marries Sonic, she'll want him to settle down. She wants Sonic to stop his adventuring. He'd be miserable with Amy because of that. If Amy was out of the way, even if it caused him some temporary heart-ache, it would be better for him in the long term. Think it over." Eggman said, flying away.

'I can't...I can't...Sonic would never...but, if Eggman's right...**NO**! He's lying!! Amy's not like that! I can't do that to Sonic!' Elise thought.

LATER THAT NIGHT:

'Sonic would never forgive me if he found out I was even THINKING about it! But, Amy does seem...a little demanding, maybe stalker-ish...I Won't do it! I can't!!!' Elise thought, getting mad at herself.

Elise didn't sleep at all that night.

She was determined to put the thought to rest before morning.

EARLY THE NEXT MORNING:

"Your Highness? Is something wrong?" An attendant asked.

"I'm fine. I...have some paperwork to look over and don't want to be disturbed until tonight." Elise said, standing at the top of the staircase.

"Yes, your Highness." The attendant said.

Elise headed back to her room.

'Sonic...forgive me...but, its for your own good...' Elise thought.

She put on a hooded jacket, jeans and a light blue shirt.

She climbed down the tree near the balcony and got on a motorcycle she'd put near the tree.

Elise headed for Eggman's hideout.

TWO HOURS LATER:

Elise arrived at Eggman's hideout.

A robot (A/N:Think Omega) greeted her.

"The Doctor is expecting you. Follow me." It said in an electronic voice.

Elise followed it, feeling a little nervous.

A FEW MINUTES LATER:

Eggman was sitting at a computer.

"Well, well...Come so soon?" Eggman said, in an almost joking tone.

He turned to face Elise.

"I decided...to take you up on your proposal...but only if you guarantee Sonic won't be harmed in any way." Elise said.

"You have my word, Sonic will come to no harm." Eggman said, extending his hand to her.

"Then, where do we start?" Elise asked, taking his hand.

"I'm still working out the minor details. It shouldn't take much longer." Eggman said, letting go of Elise's hand and turning back to the computer.

'HEHEHEHE!!! I can't believe she fell for it!! She's so gullable!! But, I will keep my promise that no harm will come to Sonic...He won't survive long enough to be 'harmed'!!' Eggman thought, with a grin.

WELL, THAT'S THE REVISED VERSION OF 'If Elise was EVIL!' !!

LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!!

P.S: THIS IS THE ONLY, YES ONLY, BASHER FOR ELISE I'VE WRITTEN!!

NO BASHIN' THE ELISE BASHIN', PLEASE!!


	2. Elise hates Sonic!

**WHY I HATE ELISE**:

I've gotten some bad reviews for this story because its an 'Elise Basher'. I'm shocked by this to tell the truth.

I **DID** expect some arguing would be heard from the Sonic/Elise fans, but this?!

I've been called a SonAmy fanbrat, which I am not.

It is **NOT** just because Elise is paired with Sonic that I hate her.

I couldn't care less if people want to pair her with Sonic!!

Though, I will admit seeing the cut scenes, on 'Youtube', with Sonic and Elise did bother me...

I hate Elise for the following reasons:

In order of relevance:

1: Elise is an insult to the Shadow/Maria fans!! I don't care if you don't see them as more then friends, **I DO!**  
We will **NEVER** know if they were more then friends/had untold feelings for each other.

2: But **ELISE** shows up and **EVERYONE KNOWS SHE HAD A THING FOR SONIC!!!!** What makes her so special!  
Why should she be allowed to make it so obvious, while the ShadMaria fans will never know for sure?!!

3: Elise is **'Miss Perfect'**. Perfect skin, perfect hair.  
Perfume hearts everywhere. Tell myself that inside she's ugly. Heheh, I couldn't resist :P (Its from 'Girl Next Door' on Youtube.)

4: If Elise wasn't paired with Sonic (in the GAME) the SonAmy wouldn't be so freaked out!!.

5: Yes, because she's a threat to SonAmy! I admit it!! Again, I don't care if people pair her with Sonic.  
**I DO** care that she was paired with him in the game, I don't want Amy to get hurt. (**And**, Elise is a **BAD **match for **Sonic!!**)

Yeah, those are my reasons.

Check out my forum and tell me about your reasons!

ENJOY CHAPTER TWO!!

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing...

CHAPTER TWO: Elise hates Sonic?!

MEANWHILE:

Sonic and Amy were walking down the street.

Then, Sonic sensed something and stopped walking.

"Sonic? What is it?" Amy asked.

"I'm...not sure. But...I've got a bad feeling all of a sudden." Sonic said.

Amy took his arm.

"You think Eggman's planing something?" Amy asked, a little worried.

"Maybe..." Sonic said, pulling away from Amy.

She looked sad.

Sonic took Amy's hand.

Amy blushed slightly.

"Come on. Let's go, Amy." Sonic said.

"Okay!" Amy said, happily.

THE NEXT DAY:

"THE PRINCESS HAS BEEN KIDNAPPED!!!" Was yelled from the palace.

"WHAT?!" Another attendant yelled.

Eggman appeared on a huge TV screen, laughing loudly.

"Eggman!" Tails said.

"Well, well...looks like the gangs all here..." Eggman said, as Knuckles and Rouge arrived.

"What do you want, Eggman?" Sonic asked, angrily.

"Oh, the usual 'take over the world' again. But this time though, you won't be able to beat me!" Eggman said.

"Ha, we'll see about that!" Sonic said.

"Yes, we will. As you have probably already guessed, I have Princess Elise held captive." Eggman said, stepping away from the screen.

Elise was behind him, tied up and seemingly unconscious.

"If you want her back alive, bring me the Chaos Emeralds. Sonic and Amy must come alone." Eggman said.

Sonic gasped, quietly.

"What's Amy got to do with this?!" Sonic said, trying to hide the fact that he's worried.

"She usually follows you anyway. At least this way, you can keep an eye on your little 'girlfriend'." Eggman said.

Sonic growled, quietly.

"Bring me the Chaos Emeralds by tomorrow afternoon and I'll let the princess go." Eggman said.

The monitor turned off.

"That went well." Elise said, removing the ropes that were suppose to hold her captive.

"Hehe, Sonic and his friends all fell for it!" Eggman said.

"Looks like it..." Elise said.

The choker on Elise's neck sparkled.

"Just you wait Sonic...You'll pay dearly for what you did to me!" Elise said, glaring at the image of Sonic on the screen.

Eggman grinned.

'All seems to be going according to plan. As long as that necklace is on Elise, she'll hate Sonic as much as she loved him.  
She may even hate him more then I do right now.' Eggman thought.

MEANWHILE:

"What do we do now?" Tails asked.

"What else can we do? Find the Chaos Emeralds." Knuckles said.

"Yeah." Sonic said, a little worried.

Amy took his hand.

"Don't worry, Sonic. Eggman's never beaten us before. We can rescue the princess no problem." Amy said.

"I'm not worried about that..." Sonic said, quietly.

"Huh?" Amy asked.

"Forget it. We've got Chaos Emeralds to find!" Sonic said, in his usual confident tone.

"Yeah!" Tails said.

Sonic and Amy stayed together to search for the Chaos Emeralds.

'Eggman's up to something...but what? And why does Amy have to come with me? He could be planing to kidnap her, but it would be harder if she was with me. What's he planing?' Sonic thought.

THE NEXT MORNING:

Having gathered all the Chaos Emeralds, the group met back up.

"Well, I'm off." Sonic said, starting to run away.

"Wait, Sonic! I've gotta come too, remember?" Amy said.

"You'll be safer here." Sonic said.

"But the princess won't be." Amy said.

"Eggman won't care, as long as he gets the Emeralds." Sonic said.

"What if he does? What if you need help? I'm coming with you!" Amy said, loudly.

"Gotta catch me first!" Sonic said, running off.

"Sonic!!" Amy yelled.

She ran after him.

'I can't let Amy come with me. I...I don't want her to get hurt.' Sonic thought.

A FEW MINUTES LATER:

"Well, look at this." Eggman said.

"Sonic...He's alone. Where's Amy?!" Elise said, angrily.

"Don't you worry about her. She'll be along soon enough." Eggman said, with a cocky grin.

A monitor turned on, showing Amy going through the forest.

"Amy's doing exactly what I knew she would do: Follow Sonic. It'll be easy to catch her now!" Eggman said, with an evil laugh.

Elise nodded.

'Just you wait Amy...Sonic, I'll make her suffer for what you did to me!!' Elise thought, with an evil grin on her face.

WHOA...

ELISE IS NOW UNDER A SPELL THAT MAKES HER HATE SONIC?!

SHOUT OUT TO **'A Lunar Angel'** FOR THE IDEA TO HAVE EGGMAN PLAY MORE OF A ROLE IN ELISE'S OOC BEHAVIOR!

HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS STORY!!

READ AND REVIEW, PLEASE!!


	3. Elise's First Strike

I'M SO,SO,SO,SO,SO,SO, SORRY ABOUT TAKING SO LONG!!!! THINGS HAVE BEEN SO BUSY AROUND HERE!!!!

ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!!!

READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!!!!

**CHAPTER THREE: Elise's First Strike**

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING...IF I DID, ELISE WOULDN'T EXIST!!!

Elise sat beside Eggman, watching Amy on the monitor.

"It won't be long now." Eggman said.

"Your plan better work." Elise snapped at him.

"Oh, it will...I guarantee it." Eggman said, with a cocky tone.

Elise groaned, crossing her arms.

'Heheh, its all going according to plan. With Elise distracting Sonic, I can get the Chaos Emeralds. If Elise is right about Sonic's feelings for Amy...heheheh...he'll be completely helpless if Amy dies.' Eggman thought with a grin.

**MEANWHILE: Amy was walking through the forest.**

"Oh, I can't believe that Sonic! How could he just leave me behind like that?! I'm suppose to come with him to rescue Princess Elise! Why is he like that?! Always wanting to do things by himself! Honestly, I don't know why I care half the time! Ooh, he's so gonna get it when I find him!" Amy yelled, ducking and dodging branches.

She sighed, quietly.

'I wonder...Eggman doesn't usually make such a...well, quiet kidnapping. He rarely succeeds too...something's wrong here.  
but what?' Amy thought, a little confused.

**MEANWHILE: Elise watched on the monitor**.

"How much longer?!" Elise yelled.

"Just be patient! If we strike too quickly, we'll fail!" Eggman yelled back, typing on the keyboard.

The now evil princess groaned loudly, walking out of the room.

'I hate this!! Amy should already BE DEAD!!' Elise thought, clenching her fist.

She walked out onto an elevator type platform and headed upstairs.

A tear ran down Elise's face.

'This is all her fault...Sonic would be with me if it wasn't for her...' She thought.

The choker glowed.

'But, that's why she has to die...Sonic will regret choosing her over me!' Elise thought.

**MEANWHILE: Sonic arrived at Eggman's base.**

"Elise, he's here." Eggman said, through an intercom.

"Excellent, I'm headed to the tower now." Elise said, with an evil grin.

"I hope you're a good actress, Princess Elise." Eggman said.

"Please, you think I was always happy about those parades and balls I went to?" Elise asked, a cocky grin on her face.

"Hmph, alright then." Eggman mumbled.

He turned off the intercom.

"Alfa! Beta!" Eggman yelled.

"Yes, Doctor." Two robotic voices said.

"Go get Amy. Take the under ground passage and make absolutely certain Sonic doesn't see you." Eggman said.

"Yes, Doctor Eggman." Two robotic voices said.

"Yo, Egghead! I'm here!" Sonic yelled from outside.

"So you are. And the Chaos Emeralds?" Eggman said.

Sonic held up a bag, and pulled out one Chaos Emeralds.

"Right here." Sonic said, with a cocky grin.

"Excellent, come in." Eggman said, as a door opened.

"Where's Princess Elise?" Sonic asked.

"The tower behind the control room. I wouldn't go near it for now if I were you, I've rigged it with bombs. If it senses even the slightest movement from outside, like a certain hedgehog's running near it,it'll explode." Eggman said, with a grin.

Sonic groaned, quietly.

'Well, that option's out.' He thought.

"Now, right this way." Eggman said, pointing to the door below the monitor.

Slinging the bag over his shoulder, Sonic walked inside.

Elise watched from the tower.

"Sonic..." She whispered.

The choker glowed.

Elise closed her eyes.

'For your rejecting me...your little girlfriend's going to die.' Elise thought.

**MEANWHILE:**

Amy was continuing her walk though the forest.

"Target locked-on." A robot said.

"Mission: Retrieve Amy Rose." A second robot said.

Amy heard twigs snapping and footsteps behind her.

She turned quickly, and no one was there.

"Maybe...I'm hearing things." Amy said to herself, slowly turning back around.

A robot grabbed Amy, causing her to scream.

"Target acquired. Proceeding to return to base." A second robot said.

"Oh no, you don't!" Amy said loudly, hitting the robot who was holding her.

She jumped free of its grasp and keep hitting it.

"I'm-not-getting-kidnapped-again! I'm-tougher-then-I-look,-ya'-know!" Amy said, between hits.

The robot fell over and short-circuited, smock coming from its head.

"Now for **YOU!!**" Amy yelled. charging the other robot.

Amy's hammer sliced right though it, as if it was a cloud.

The robot was cut in half and Amy couldn't help but smile.

"Huh, Eggman's going soft in his old age. These robots used to be tougher then this." Amy said, turning to walk away.

She looked around, trying to get a sense of what direction she'd been going in.

"Uh...uh...**OH**, that's just great!! That stupid robot made me get turned around!! I'll never find Eggman's base like this"  
The furious pink hedgehog yelled.

The cut-in-half robot lit up and an extra hand grabbed Amy.

"UH! Not again!!" Amy yelled, starting to his it.

The smoking robot sprayed some sort of gas in Amy's face, causing her to pass out.

'I knew it...it was a trap. Sonic...' Amy thought.

**MEANWHILE:**

Sonic froze mid-step and turned around.

'Amy...? Something's wrong...I know something's wrong. But...No, Amy's fine. She can take care of herself.' Sonic thought,  
turning to follow Eggman again.

"What's wrong, Sonic? Second thoughts about rescuing the princess?" Eggman asked, in a sarcastic tone.

"No way! Just wondering how much longer this is gonna take." Sonic said, with a cocky smile.

"Its not much farther." Eggman said.

'Sonic is so stupid! Falling for this old trap! Over 100 of my robots are inside, waiting to attack and he doesn't even SUSPECT it!!' Eggman thought.

**MEANWHILE:**

Elise watched Sonic and Eggman from a monitor.

'Stupid hedgehog. He fell for it, leaving his beloved pink hedgehog practically defenceless. Sonic, YOU will never see that girl again. Hmmm, that seems...yeah, that's too sad. No, never seeing her again just won't do.' Elise thought.

The evil princess grinned and walked over to the balcony.

"Sonic, the very last time you see this girl...is just before her death." Elise said, with an evil grin.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

HOPE YOU LIKE THE STORY!!

LEMME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!

READ and REVIEW PLEASE!!

NEXT CHAPTER UP A.S.A.P.!!


	4. Amy's Death

I'M SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY ABOUT NOT UPDATING!!! BUT, I'M BACK AND HERE'S CHAPTER 4!!

ENJOY!!

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing...'Sonic Team' and 'Sega' own them...

Chapter 4 Amy's Death...

Amy woke up with a groan.

She sat up, rubbing her head and looked around.

'Aww, I thought I beat them. Anyway, now where am I?' She thought.

She was in a cell, with no one else around.

'Great, that's just great.' Amy thought.

"You're awake." A girl said, from the shadows.

"Who's there?!" Amy asked, loudly.

"Hmph, I should've known you wouldn't know who I was. You've forgotten everything, haven't you?" The girl said.

"Forgotten what?" Amy, asked walking over to the bars.

Elise stepped out of the shadows.

"Y-you're...The Princess!" Amy said, loudly.

"That's right. We meet again, Amy Rose." Elise said, with a smirk.

"Huh? Meet AGAIN? When did we meet before?" Amy asked, a little confused.

"We met in events that, as of a few days ago, never even happened." Elise said in a bitter tone.

"What? How?" Amy asked.

"Before I blew out the 'Flame of Hope' and erased everything, we met after I was kidnapped by Eggman. I also met Sonic, he was the one who rescued me." Elise said, finishing with a sigh and a dreamy look.

"You were kidnapped by Eggman before? And met Sonic and me? So, blowing out the 'Flame of Hope' changed the past but...how do you remember everything then?" Amy said.

"I saw Sonic and it restored my memories. The past may have been erased, but my feelings for Sonic were not." Elise said.

"Feelings for...You're in love with Sonic?!" Amy yelled.

"Yes, or I was...now I want him to **SUFFER**!" Elise said, clinching her fist at her side.

"What?! You mean **YOU** were behind this?! You're...working with Eggman?!" Amy said, loudly.

"Yes, and its because of **YOU!** If you weren't around Sonic would love **ME**! But, he loves you and for that...well, you'll see." Elise said, then started to walk away.

"Wait! What're you going to do to Sonic?!" Amy yelled after Elise.

Elise stopped, her face partially Shadowed.

"After I destroy the one he holds most dear...I'll kill him." Elise said and walked away.

Amy growled at Elise and clinched her hands around the cell bars.

"If you do **_ANYTHING _**to Sonic...!"

"You'll what? From that cell, you can't do anything." Elise said.

She laughed as she walked off.

"You stay away from my Sonic!" Amy yelled, reaching for her hammer.

It was gone.

"If you're looking for your hammer, its been confiscated. I can't have you escaping now can I?" Elise said, turning around momentarily.

Amy growled at Elise, and sighed when she was out of sight.

'How am I gonna get out of this one? Sonic...please be safe.' Amy thought.

**MEANWHILE:**

Sonic was running around, avoiding the attacks of Eggman's robots.

"Is that all you've got? Pathetic!" Sonic said, as he ran.

"Oh, yeah? We'll see how you like this!" Eggman said and pushed a button on the keyboard.

A door in front of Sonic opened, revealing 30 more 10 plus foot robots.

'Uh-oh, that could be trouble...' Sonic thought.

10 robots tried to grab Sonic, but he dodged all 10 by zigzagging around them.

Another 10 attacked, trying to crush him with mallets.

He jumped, zigzagged, and ducked to avoid them.

The 9 of the robots attacked, grabbing and throwing mallets at Sonic.

"**COME ON**, Eggman! This robots are **NOT** your best." Sonic said.

"How **DARE** you!!" Eggman yelled, pounding his fist on the control panel, activating something.

The 10th robot's chest panel opened, revealing a TV screen.

Sonic screeched to a halt.

"What's now?" Sonic asked, a little irritated.

An unconscious Amy appears on the screen.

'Amy?!' Sonic thought.

"Your wanna-be girlfriend followed you. She wouldn't risk you going alone and ended up putting herself in harm's way." Eggman said.

"What'd you do to her!?" Sonic yelled.

"Nothing yet. It seems someone hates you more then I do. She wants you to suffer." Eggman said.

"What are you talking about?! Didn't you plan this?" Sonic yelled, confused.

"Unfortunately, I did not think of this. She did, and the hate she carries for you is more powerful then any weapon I've created so far." Eggman said.

'Who would...who could...' Sonic thought.

The screen in the robots chest changed.

The room were Amy was filled with smoke.

"What's that?" Sonic said, worried.

"That gas is a special formula. It will either explode or suffocate her." Eggman said.

"**WHAT!?!**" Sonic yelled.

Sonic heard Amy cough and clinches his fists.

"Where is she?! Where's Amy?!" Sonic yelled.

"100 feet under water. You'll never reach her in time." Eggman said, with a smirk.

"**LEAVE AMY OUT OF THIS!!**" Sonic yelled.

"Sorry, Sonic This was part of my deal with 'her'." Eggman said.

"Might as well get it over with, Eggman. He might as well know who I am." Elise said, walking down the stairs.

"You're the Princess...This was **ALL A SET-UP!!?**" Sonic yelled.

An image of Elise kissing him flashed in his mind.

"No...It can't be..." Sonic said, quietly.

"Do you remember me, Sonic? Do you remember our time together? I loved you...you acted like you cared about me...We could've been great together...but you chose _HER_ over _ME_! She'll never be better then me!" Elise yelled.

Sonic glared at Elise.

"Then why Amy? Why not just go after me instead of going after my friends?!" He said, loudly.

"_**HA**_! 'Friend' huh?" Elise said.

Amy coughed more.

"Sonic...Be careful...She's...dangerous." She said, weakly.

"Amy..." Sonic said.

"Don't worry...about me...I'll be fine..." Amy said, weakly.

'There's gotta be a way to save her! _**I...CAN'T LOSE HER**_!' Sonic thought.

Sonic started to turn golden color.

'I love you...Sonic...I always will..." Sonic heard Amy say weakly.

Two explosions are heard and the screen goes black.

"**AMY**!!!" Sonic yelled.

He fell to his knees.

"No..."

Elise smirked, then leaned over, holding her head.

She groaned, quietly.

"What's wrong, Elise?" Eggman asked.

"What have you done to me..." Elise said, weakly.

The choker flashed green.

'The jewels affects are fading...' Eggman thought.

Elise groaned quietly.

"You take over...I'm not feeling well all of a sudden." She said, quietly.

Elise walked off as Eggman watched her.

'I thought using that jewel would backfire...' Eggman thought, looking concerned.

Sonic growled and stood up.

"How dare you..." He said, in a low tone.

"Huh?" Eggman said.

Sonic turned golden color and charged in Eggman's direction.

The robots blocked Sonic's way.

Sonic blasted right through them and hit the wall, going through it halfway.

He turned and headed for the power source for the fortress.

"What're you doing?!" Eggman yelled.

"Destroying this place with you and her in it! I won't allow anyway one else to be hurt because of you!" Sonic yelled.

One of the engines exploded and Elise screamed.

Eggman headed in the direction of Elise's scream.

Sonic flew off in the opposite direction, to destroy more engines.

Elise was laying on the ground, the choker around her neck was shattered.

Part of the jewel embedded itself into Elise's neck, while another piece absorbed into her chest, near her heart.

Elise groaned, and Eggman picked her up.

"W-who...are you?" Elise asked, weakly.

"You've forgotten already? You must've been hit pretty hard." Eggman said.

"You saved me...?" Elise said, weakly before passing out completely.

**MEANWHILE:**

Sonic was caught in the explosion after he blasted through an engine.

Sonic landed face down on the ground outside and coughed quietly.

'I let her die... I let Amy die...' He thought.

Sonic's eyes filled with tears.

_'How could I let her die_?!' Sonic thought, pounding his fist into the ground.

He slowly closed his eyes, passing out.

To Be Continued...

WHOO... OKAY, THIS CHAPTER'S DONE. I'LL POST THE NEXT CHAPTER A.S.A.P. BUT, MY ORIGINAL STORY (aka: my Manga) IS TAKING UP SO MUCH TIME IT'LL PROBABLY BE A WHILE...


	5. Moving on or maybe not

BACK BY POPULAR DEMAND!

ARRRGGG!!!! FINALLY GET TO UPDATE THIS STORY!!!!!! BUSY, BUSY, BUSY...

I KNOW ITS SAD...BUT...EVERYTHING HAPPENS FOR A REASON...:SNIFF:...

CHAPTER 5: Moving on...or maybe not...

MEANWHILE:

Elise was still unconscious in Eggman's arms.

'Looks like part of the gem embedded itself in her neck. I wonder what it'll do to her...' Eggman thought.

Elise groaned quietly, seeming to wake up.

Her eyes slowly opened.

"Well, you're finally awake." Eggman said.

Elise looked around a little confused.

"What happened?" She asked, holding her head.

"One of the engines Sonic blasted though exploded. You were walking by it, so you were caught in the explosion"  
Eggman said.

"Oh..." Elise said quietly, sitting up slightly.

She grabbed her head again.

"Are you okay?" Eggman asked.

"Ugh...Just a headache. I'm fine, Sugar-Egg." Elise said, with a smile.

"Huh? Sugar-Egg?" Eggman asked, confused.

"Don't worry about it. We'll get Sonic back for this next time." Elise said, and hugged Eggman.

"What? What are you...?" Eggman asked.

"We'll free the world of that dreadful hedgehog on day." Elise said, and kissed Eggman on the side of his face.

Eggman's whole face turned red.

'This must be a side effect of the jewel being embedded in her body. But, why would she...' Eggman thought.

"Uh, Elise...just to check your memory, how did we meet?" Eggman asked.

"We met after Sonic kidnapped me. You saved me and I stayed with you. We've been together for two months." Elise said with a grin, and rested her head on Eggman's shoulder.

"What about your people...you're a Princess." Eggman said.

"No-one understood why I love you so much so...I was de-throned." Elise said, a little sad.

'So, that's it...' Eggman thought

"Do you regret it?" Eggman asked.

Elise shook her head.

"No way! You're worth more to me then any of that. You...and getting revenge on that hedgehog for kidnapping me was worth more then that." Elise said.

'She gave up her crown, her status, everything...for me and getting revenge on Sonic. Hmm, this could be interesting.' Eggman thought with a grin.

MEANWHILE:

Sonic was a little groggy as he looked around, still laying on his stomach.

He remembered seeing what happened to Amy.

'Amy...forgive me...' Sonic thought, tearing up again.

Sonic sat up slowly, and wiped his eyes.

He had to go back sometime: might as well start now.

He heard some splashing behind him.

Sonic turned slightly.

He closed his eyes sadly, tears coming to them again.

Sonic quickly ran off.

'I should've saved you...I should've never let you come along. I let you die...' Sonic thought.

It took a day or so for Sonic to actually return to the city, he couldn't face their questions yet.

Sonic slowly walked up to Tails workshop.

He sighed, before opening the door.

"Sonic! Where were you?!" Tails yelled, then ran over to him.

"The News said Eggman's base destroyed yesterday. We were worried when you didn't come back." Tails said.

"Yeah, at least Amy would've come back, but no word from either of you...we had to wonder if you had actually given up and married the girl!" Knuckles said.

Sonic remained silent, hanging his head.

"You didn't..." Rouge said, quietly.

"...Amy's...Amy is...dead..." Sonic said, quietly.

The group gasped and Cream burst into tears.

"She can't be..." Rouge whispered.

"What happened?" Shadow asked.

"The whole thing was a set up...The princess Eggman kidnapped...was behind it all along." Sonic said.

"What?!" Tails said.

"Why would she do such a thing?" Shadow wondered.

"Revenge...She said she had been rejected by me and wanted revenge...by killing the person that meant the most to me..." Sonic said, tearing up again.

If the situation had been different Knuckles would've yelled 'told ya' so!'

"Sonic..." Tails said, quietly.

Sonic walked out of the room.

"I'll be fine. You guys deal with the questions...the reporters are probably already on their way..." He said, then ran off.

"Sonic!" Tails yelled after him.

"Let him go." Shadow said.

"Shadow...?" Rouge said.

"He'll do better if he's alone right now." Shadow said.

Sonic ran down the street at full speed, tears in his eyes.

'I should've told her the truth...how I felt...I should've told her...now, its too late...' Sonic thought.

About a week later, Amy's death had been announced and her memorial planned.

She would be given a 'hero's wake'.

However, Sonic was nowhere to be found...making Tails reluctant to go through with the plans.

Tails and the others were walking down the road to Amy's house.

"I still don't believe it..." Cream said, quietly.

Tails started to say something, when Shadow stopped the group.

"Stay here...something's wrong..." He said, then took off toward Amy's house.

The front door was partially open.

"Shadow...?" Rouge said, confused.

"Stay with the others." Shadow said and walked inside slowly.

He looked around, walking through the house quietly.

The house was silent.

Shadow noticed the bedroom door was opened but the light was off.

He walked closer, thinking Sonic might've come here.

But things are not always as they seem...

Shadow noticed a figure in the bed.

He started to say something, then noticed the figure was smaller then Sonic.

The person turned slightly, the light from the other room shining on them slightly.

Meanwhile, the group outside were waiting.

"What's taking so long?" Knuckles asked, impatiently.

"I don't think there's a fight, its too quiet." Tails said.

Shadow quickly came to the door something in his arms.

He ran passed them so fast, the group barely caught a glimpse of...pink hair...?

"It couldn't be..." Rouge said, quietly.

The group ran after Shadow.

Shadow ran as quickly as he could.

He burst though the hospital's double doors, startling everyone in the place.

"What happen- wait, this is..." A nurse said.

"She's been alone for a week...that's about all I know. That stupid blue hedgehog never said what happened to her..." Shadow said.

"We'll take it from here." The doctor said, coming in with a stretcher/gurney.

Shadow laid her on it and the doctors ran off to the E.R.

"Shadow!" Rouge said, coming through the doors with the others right behind her.

"Was that..." Rouge asked.

Shadow nodded.

"I don't know how she got there...but..." He said.

The group stayed in the waiting room for hours with no word.

After 2 hours, a doctor finally came out.

"Is she alright?!" The group said, loudly.

"I'm sorry...I can't release any information to anyone but her family.

"Don't give me that!" Shadow said loudly, and grabbed the doctor by the shirt.

"What happened to her?!" He demanded.

The doctor looked a little nervous.

"She's dehydrated, has a concussion, several bruises, and some cuts...but she'll be fine." The doctor said.

Shadow let him go.

Cream started crying.

"Amy's alive..." She sobbed.

MEANWHILE: In Amy's dream.

"Stupid...stupid girl...taking my hammer like that. She's SOOOOO gonna get it next time I see her!!" Amy said, loudly.

She was walking along the beach, her hands in fists by her side.  
"Amy..." Sonic said quietly, sitting a few feet away from her, looking injured.

"Sonic! What happened to you?!" Amy said, coming closer.

Sonic grabbed Amy, holding her tight.

Her Emerald green eyes looked into his pale green eyes.

"You have...pretty eyes...' Sonic whispered.

Amy blushed.

"Huh? Sonic... What're you..." She said, quietly.

He kissed her gently.

"Sonic..." Amy sighed.

"..." Sonic said, before passing out.

"Sonic, Sonic!" Amy said, loudly.

Amy opened her eyes, quickly.

She looked around, confused.

'A dream...' Amy thought.

To Be Continued...

AMY'S ALIVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! LIKE WOULD REALLY LET HER DIE, LOOK AT MY NAME!

I'LL UPDATE AS SOON AS I CAN.  
MY OEL MANGA'S GOT ME SOOOOO STRESSED OUT...


	6. Where are you?

I'M BAAACK!!

Chapter 6: Where are you...?

"AMY!!" Cream wailed, running over to Amy and hugging her.

"Easy, Cream..." Amy said, cringing slightly.

"I'm sorry...You're alive!!" Cream said, hugging Amy again.

"Amy, what happened? You were gone for a week." Shadow asked.

Cream let Amy go.

"Well...The best I can remember there were two explosions, one blew a whole in the side of the building so I could get out before the other explosion hit. I guess I wandered back home after that." Amy said.

She glanced at everyone in the room, noticing a certain blue hedgehog was missing.

"Where's Sonic? Is he okay?" Amy asked, getting worried.

Most of the group looked at each other.

"Where is he!?" Amy asked, loudly.

"He's fine. But, we haven't seen him in days." Shadow said.

"Sonic was devastated when he thought you died...he ran off somewhere." Tails said.

Amy looked down, sadly.

"I'll go get the word out that you're alright. Sonic'll turn up sooner or later, you know how he is." Rouge said

"I'll go too. They might now believe just you." Knuckles said.

Rouge scoffed.

"You don't need a reason to come with me, ya' know. Everyone knows you're in love with me." Rouge said, with a grin.

"I am not!" Knuckles said, loudly as the two walked off.

Amy looked down sadly.

"Don't worry Amy." Cream said.

Amy nodded sadly.

ABOUT AN HOUR LATER, in a small city Sonic was running toward:

He stopped in front of a TV store that had the news on.

"Doctor Eggman has reportedly been sighted in New York, at the last place you'd EVER expect him to be: Kleinfelds Apparently, he's planning a wedding. Who the 'lucky' girl is remains to be a secret." A woman news anchor said.

Sonic clenched his fist.

'How dare he...he takes Amy away from me and DARES to still cause trouble?!' Sonic thought.

"He won't get away with this!!" He yelled running off.

"This just in: " The woman news anchor said, as she's handed a piece of paper.

Her eyes appear to water.

"...sniff Amy Rose was found alive in her apartment earlier today. Her injuries are minor, but she will be hospitalized for at least the week..." The woman news anchor said, starting to cry.

"Hey, did 'ya hear that?!" Someone in the store said.

"Yeah, and Sonic just ran by here. I doubt he heard it." Another man said.

"He doesn't know!?" A woman asked, loudly

MEANWHIEL, At the hospital:

"Oh, no..." Rouge said, looking at the window.

"What's wrong?" Amy asked, laying in bed.

"The reporters... and your 'adoring' fans. They're ready to mob the place." Rouge said.

Amy laughed quietly.

A FEW FEET AWAY...

"Any word on Sonic?" Shadow asked Knuckles quietly.

Knuckles shook his head slowly.

"No one's seen him. There was suppose to be a sighting of him earlier, but I can't say for sure." Knuckles said.

Shadow groaned, quietly.

"I thought he would've heard by now and be on his way here." He said, quietly.

"Well, if he's still as upset as he was when he first ran off... I can't say I'm surprised." Knuckles said, sadly

ACROSS THE ROOM:

Amy looked out the window, looking a little sad.

'Sonic... Where'd you go?' She thought.

MEANWHILE:

Elise was sitting on a couch in Eggman's ship, a giddy expression on her face.

She heard sirens outside and looked a little worried.

Elise sighed quietly, standing and walking over to the window.

Reporters and police cars were everywhere.

Her eyes narrowed slightly.

'It looks like Sonic's convinced them my Eggie's the bad guy too...' Elise thought.

She raised her hand to close the curtain, then noticed the reporters seem to direct their attention to her.

Bright, flashes of lights blind her before she closes the curtain.

Elise turned her back and leaned against the window.

'They'll figure out who I am soon...' She thought.

Elise sighed, loudly.

'But they won't stop me... I will marry Eggman. Maybe, some day people will understand he's not the villain Sonic says he is.' She thought.

A short, red and black robot walked over to Elise.

"Miss Elise, your dressing room is ready." The robot said in a female robotic voice.

"I'm coming, Mia..." Elise said, quietly.

She followed the robot to another room.

"Um... where's Eggie?" Elise asked, almost looking nervous.

"Doctor Eggman is on the other side of the ship. It is bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding, you know." Mia said, her voice in less of a robotic tone.

MEANWHILE, ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE SHIP:

"How DARE you interfere with me again! I'm getting married today too." Eggman said, glaring at Sonic.

Eggman was in a hover-ship, Sonic was standing on the ships roof.

Sonic growled, quietly.

"How dare 'I'... how DARE I?! You..." Sonic yelled.

"What?" Eggman said, annoyed.

"For what you did to Amy... YOU WILL PAY!!" Sonic yelled, jumping toward Eggman.

He smashed away the robots in the way, as a crowd gathered down below.

Sonic grabbed Eggman by the collar, and used him as a punching bag.

Eggman managed to toss Sonic off the small ship.

"Take your punishment like a man!!" Sonic yelled.

"Punishment for what...? Oh, the incident with Amy." Eggman said.

"Incident... YOU KILLED HER!!" Sonic yelled, and spin-dashed closer to the ship.

He tried to jump onto the small ship and Eggman dogged.

The crowd below watched the scene, and a reporter was hooking up some wires to a large TV screen.

"I'll NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR WHAT YOU DID TO HER!!" Sonic yelled, on the TV.

Eggman grinned, slyly.

"I thought you didn't care about Amy..." He said.

Sonic growled at him.

"What would you know about it?! You don't care about anyone but yourself!!" The blue hedgehog yelled.

Eggman scowled at Sonic.

"HOW DARE YOU SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT!!" He yelled.

The evil genius sent several robots in Sonic's direction.

Smashing through them, Sonic charged at Eggman again.

He landed by smashing Eggman's face in, only to have him pop.

"WHAT?!" Sonic yelled, landing on the ground again.

He heard Eggman laughing in the background.

"You'll never defeat me like this, Sonic." Eggman said, with a grin.

Sonic clinched his fists at his sides, growling.

MEANWHILE, SHADOW HAD WALKED DOWN TO THE CAFETERIA.

He noticed a group of people around a large TV and walked over to it.

A news reporter was recapping the fight between Sonic and Eggman.

Shadow's eyes widened in shock, seeing Sonic's color start to turn darker.

"You said you were getting married, didn't you? So, everyone's dieing to know... Who's the lucky girl?" Sonic asked on TV.

"Huh?" Eggman asked, surprised.

"You heard me... And from the way you were yelling earlier, I'd say she means SOMETHING to you..." Sonic said,  
crossing his arms with a grin.

Eggman's hover craft seemed to back away from Sonic.

Mia appeared from the side of the ship, several feet from Sonic and Eggman.

"Doctor Eggman, Princess Elise is ready." Mia said, almost in a human tone.

The tone of Mia's voice was enough to surprise Eggman, who turned to her.

Sonic laughed in an almost evil tone.

"So...it is Elise...I should've known..." He said, in a low tone.

The people one the ground started to look nervous.

"What about it?!" Eggman yelled, sounding angry.

The look on his face didn't reflect the anger in his voice.

"What's this? Are you actually WORRIED about her?" Sonic taunted.

Eggman looked more worried, as a sweat-drop rolled down the side of his face.

Shadow watched the scene and saw Sonic turn a midnight/ navy-blue color.

He instantly realized what Sonic was thinking.

"That IDIOT!!" Shadow yelled, running off.

'Don't do it, faker... Don't you DARE do something that stupid!!' The black and red hedgehog thought running through the hospital and out the doors.

"If Elise means so much to you... Maybe you'd understand how I feel..." Sonic said.

A black/blue aura surrounded him.

"If she was no longer alive!" The now near black color Sonic said, loudly.

He held out his hand and started to close it slowly.

Eggman's ship started creaking loudly, like it was being crushed.

Sonic started laughing, seeing the look of fear on Eggman's face as the ship started to shrink.

The people below were stunned and started yelling and running away as parts of the ship fell to the ground.

The dark Sonic stopped suddenly, when Shadow grabbed his arm and gripped it tightly.

"Don't be foolish!" Shadow said, loudly.

"Shadow? You're trying to stop me?! You should know better then ANYONE how I feel!!" Sonic yelled, looking over his shoulder at the black/red hedgehog.

Shadow hesitated slightly, an image of Maria flashing in his mind.

"Yes, I do. But you get a second chance to make things right with Amy!" He said, loudly.

"By avenging her!!" Sonic yelled, breaking free of Shadow's grip.

"AMY'S STILL ALIVE, YOU IDIOT!!" Shadow yelled, punching Sonic and knocking him to the ground before he could cause any more damage.

Sonic sat up, stunned.

"Wha...What did you say?!" Sonic asked, in disbelief.

"You were so blinded by your grief and only wanting revenge, you never stopped chasing Eggman long enough to hear the news. The others and I found Amy very much alive early this morning." Shadow said.

Eggman snuck off in the background.

"S-she's... alive." Sonic said, barely audible.

His color returned to its normal shade of blue.

"Yes. She's been wondering where you were. Go see her." Shadow said.

With that, Sonic was off.

Shadow's eyes widened slightly.

Eggman's escape pod is seen flying off in the background.

Shadow closed his eyes, a sweat-drop on his head.

'I probably should have told him where she was first...' He thought.

Shadow ran off, after Sonic.

TO BE CONTINUED...

WELL, I THINK THINGS ARE COMING TO A CLOSE.

THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL LIKELY BE THE LAST ONE...IF NOT, THEN THE SECOND TO LAST CHAPTER.

ITS BEEN A ROCKY ROAD, BUT I'M GLAD I TRAVELED IT... OH, YEAH! BEFORE I GO, I HAVE TO SAY:

I FOUND A PIC OF EGGMAN AND ELISE ON Deviant Art AND I'VE LIKED THE PAIRING EVER SINCE.

IT SEEMED TO WORK FOR THE STORY AND...WELL, EGGMAN NEGA COULD BE EGGMAN'S DESENDANT INSTED OF AN ALTERNATE OF HIM.

'SOMEONE' HAS TO END UP WITH EGGMAN FOR THAT TO HAPPEN.

MAYBE WHEN SONIC WENT BACK TO SAVE ELISE IT CAUSED AN ALTERNATE TIME-LINE WHERE EGGMAN AND ELISE SURVIVED AND ENDED UP TOGETHER. THE RESULT: EGGMAN NEGA!! ...I'M WEIRD...

I'LL UPDATE A.S.A.P.!!


	7. The Regret He Almost Had

I'M BACK!!

CHAPTER 7: The Regret He Almost Had...

Sonic ran down the street at full speed.

"Hey, do you even KNOW where Amy is?!" Shadow yelled to him from a few feet behind him.

Sonic's eyes widened an he skidded to a stop.

"Where is she?!" Sonic said loudly, going over to Shadow.

"Calm down. She's at... uh..." Shadow said, a sweat-drop appearing on his forehead.

"You don't know?!" Sonic yelled.

"I don't know what the hospital's name is!!" Shadow yelled back.

"But I do know how to get there. Follow me." He added, taking off running.

"At **YOUR** speed we'll never get there!" Sonic yelled, following him.

"You wouldn't even know Amy was alright if it wasn't for me coming to get you!" Shadow yelled back.

Sonic hesitated, knowing it was true.

A COUPLE OF MINUTES LATER, SONIC AND SHADOW ARRIVED AT THE HOSPITAL, WITH NEWS HELICOPTERS FOLLOWING THEM.

Sonic ran through the doors at full speed, sending papers flying everywhere.

"Slow down!" Shadow yelled to him, slowing down.

Sonic didn't hear him, or didn't care.

"You don't know what room she's in, stupid..." Shadow said quietly, following at a slower speed.

Sonic skidded to a stop and dashed back to the Nurse's station.

"WHATROOMISAMYROSEIN?!" Sonic yelled. (A/N: What room is Amy Rose in?!)

The nurse looked confused.

"WHATROOMISAMYROSEIN?!" Sonic repeated.

"She is room 23." Shadow said, from behind Sonic.

Sonic dashed up the stairs several feet down the hall.

Shadow couldn't help smiling at Sonic's actions.

He'd never seen Sonic like this.

'Its funny... It makes me wonder... How would I act if Maria came back?' Shadow thought.

Sonic ran up the stairs as fast as he could.

He could barely wrap his mind around it: Amy was alive.

The only way he'd be able to completely believe it is to see her.

MEANWHILE, DOWNSTAIRS:

The reporter were gathering and starting to 'invade' the lobby.

Shadow sighed, quietly.

'It never ends...' He thought and ran upstairs.

MEANWHILE, IN AMY'S ROOM.

Cream was putting away a board game they'd been playing while Rouge walked over to the window.

"I wonder where Shadow got to. I thought he only went downstairs." Rouge said to Knuckles.

"You know how Shadow is." Knuckles said, arms crossed, and looking out the window.

"What's going on down there?" Rouge asked.

"The 'mob' has almost doubled. I think I saw Sonic run into the building, but he's no up here yet so-"

"Try again, Knux." Rouge said, tapping Knuckles on the shoulder.

Knuckles looked toward where Rouge was looking.

Sonic was hugging Amy, tears in his eyes.

"I thought I lost you..." Sonic whispered.

"I was wondering when you'd get here... I was worried." Amy said, teary-eyed.

"Are you ok? Really ok?" Sonic asked, pulling back slightly.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Amy said.

Sonic held Amy tightly.

"I love you so much Amy... I can't believe I almost lost you..." Sonic whispered.

Amy gasped quietly.

"What's wrong?!" Sonic asked, pulling back quickly.

"You... never said you loved me before, is all..." Amy said, tears running down her face.

Sonic blushed slightly.

"Uh... Yeah, I guess I haven't..." Sonic said, quietly.

Amy blushed slightly.

"So... What now?" She said, quietly.

Sonic smiled still blushing.

He kissed Amy, holding her tight.

Whistles, clapping and hooting are heard in the background.

Sonic and Amy pulled away from each other and looked toward the noise.

A helicopter is hovering outside, recording the scene.

"Seems like the reporters have put that on several TV screens outside. The crowd's going crazy down there"  
Knuckles said, with a grin, pointing out the window.

"W-wait, you guys were here... the whole time?!" Sonic said, blushing.

Rouge nodded with a smile.

"O- kay..." Sonic said, nervously.

"So..." Amy said, quietly.

Sonic turned back to Amy.

"Does this mean the 'self-proclaimed' part of my 'title' can be dropped now?" Amy asked, a hopeful smile on her face.

Sonic thought for a minute, crossing his arms.

"I don't think you'll ever not be referred to as my 'self-proclaimed girlfriend'." Sonic said.

Amy looked down sadly.

"But, I think they'll also start using the term 'fianc? more often." Sonic said, looking at the ceiling.

Amy looked up, looking a little confused.

"Maybe your title of my 'fiance'? will make people forget your former title." Sonic said, smiling at Amy.

Amy's face lit up.

"You mean it?!" She asked, excited.

Sonic nodded.

"One thing though: **LONG** engagement." He said.

"Alright. Just knowing we're engaged is enough for me!" Amy said, smiling.

Sonic smiled, kissing Amy gently.

"AWWWW!" The others said.

Sonic groaned, quietly.

"Ignore 'em." Amy said, hugging Sonic.

"I'll try..." Sonic said.

THE NEXT DAY:

Sonic and the others are watching TV at Cream's house.

Amy and Sonic were sitting on the couch, Sonic's arm around Amy's shoulders.

"Earlier today, Eggman and Princess Elise were married, along with Princess Elise's resignation as Soliana's princess." The female reporter on TV said.

Sonic growled, quietly.

"While the reason behind the marriage is unknown, it was mad clear that the 'former' princess and Eggman's relationship is a romantic one." The female reporter said.

A clip of Eggman and Elise kissing is shown.

"EEEWWWWW!!" Tails and Cream said loudly, while the others looked away and groaned.

Even the reporter made a face.

"On- On a happier note: An engagement was announced yesterday. The engagement of..." The reporter faltered.

"Am I reading this right?" She asked someone off-camera quietly.

"The engagement of Sonic the Hedgehog and Amy Rose." The female reporter said.

Knuckles and the others, aside from Sonic and Amy, started cheering.

"AW, stop it guys!" Amy said, blushing.

"No wedding date is set, but a long engagement seems to be the rumor a this point." The female reporter said.

Amy giggled, as Sonic held her closer.

"I hate thinking about it... But is it REALLY possible for someone to have feelings for Eggman?" Knuckles asked.

"I don't think so." Rouge said.

Sonic groaned, quietly.

"Its my fault... I should've stopped them." He said.

"Elise wouldn't have married him if she didn't love him. Plus, she resigned as Princess of Solianna. If that was Eggman's plan, why would she resign THEN still go through with the wedding?" Amy said.

"You really think her feelings for Eggman are REAL?" Knuckles asked, a confused look on his face.

"Maybe. Its possible." Amy said.

"Poor thing... Sonic's rejecting her must've really done some damage." Knuckles said, with a grin.

Rouge elbowed Knuckles in the stomach.

"What?" Knuckles asked, confused.

"You're so insensitive... Sonic already feels guilty, so don't rub it in!" Rouge said quietly, looking mad.

Knuckles looked nervous, a sweat-drop on his head and turned away.

Sonic laughed quietly.

"If Eggman was just using her in one of his take-over-the-world schemes, he wouldn't have married her after she renounced her title. She'd be useless to him. And Elise... I don't know what she was thinking." Sonic said.

Amy looked a little sad, knowing Sonic was worried.

"But..." Sonic said.

He hugged Amy tightly.

"I'm not going to worry about it. Its not like we can do anything about it now. I'm going to focus on you"  
Sonic said, and kissed Amy.

Amy giggled.

"Aww, will you two stop that!" Knuckles said, covering his eyes.

Rouge hit him on the head.

The rest of the group laughed as Knuckles rubbed his head.

Amy sighed, quietly as the scene faded away.

"That's how it happened. I was finally Sonic's fiance'. We didn't know what kind of threat Eggman and Elise were going to be, but we could handle anything... Well, we thought we could..." Amy narrated.

"MAMA!" A little boy yelled.

"Coming!" Amy said, running off.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

WELL, SECOND TO LAST IT TURNS OUT TO BE...

THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL WRAP THINGS UP COMPLETELY.

HOW WILL SONIC, AMY AND THE REST OF THE GROUP DEAL WITH THE NEW THREAT EGGMAN POSES... WITH KIDS IN TOW?

FINALLY CHAPTER A.S.A.P.!!


	8. The Kids Come Along & The Final Battle

WELL, THIS IS THE FINAL CHAPTER OF "If Elise was Evil".

ENJOY!!

_CHAPTER 8: The Kids Come Along and The Final battle_

****

_In the next 10 years:_

****

_SonAmy_

5 years after Sonic and Amy got engaged, they were married.

Sonic and Amy's son, Manny, came along 1 year later. (A/N: Yep, short for Manik.)

Two year after that: Sonic and Amy's daughter, Sonia, came along.

****

_KnucklesRouge_

Knuckles proposed to Rouge at Sonic and Amy's wedding reception, and they married the next year.

Knuckles and Rouge were expecting their twins, Muscles and Lara-su, that same year.

(A/N: Muscles is a nickname; Julian is his real name)

****

_ShadMaria_

Shadow ended up with a blonde Hedgehog named Maria (A/N: Hmmm, coincidence? Nah!!)

They had a son, Kaji, came along one year before Sonic and Amy's son.

Their daughter, Marine, was born 2 years after that.

****

_TailsCream_

Tails and Cream started dating.

Nothing new beside that.

****

_EggmanElise_

Eggman and Elise... well, caused the same problems Eggman did before Elise came along, with one exception: Their kids.

Sonic and the others had to deal with Eggman and Elise holding a whole hospital captive because Elise was having their first child.

Fortunately, the baby, Eggmande, looked like Elise.

(A/N: 'Eggmande' is pronounced like 'Edmond' with 'Egg' instead of 'Ed')

Eggman and Elise's daughter, Elli, was born about 8.5 years after they were married.

_IN CASE YOUR CONFUSED ABOUT THE KIDS AGES:_

Manny: 4  (Blue/ Amy's eyes)

Sonia: 2  (Pink/ Sonic's eyes)

Muscles & Lara-su: 4  (Red Echidna/ Rouge's eyes & White Echidna/ Knuckles eyes)

Kaji: 5  (Black/Red; blue eyes)

Marine: 2&1/2  (Black/Yellow; blue eyes)

Eggmande: 6  (Brown hair, green eyes)

 Elli: 1 1/2  (Red hair, green eyes)

****

_AND THE PARENTS AGES ARE:_

Sonic: 25

Amy: 22

Knuckles: 26

Rouge: 27

Shadow: 27

Maria: 24

Eggman: 50+?

Elise: 27

_Sonic and Amy live in a house on the edge of town._

Manny and Sonia were eating lunch while Amy did dishes a few feet away.

Sonic ran up to Amy and kissed her on the cheek.

"I'm going now." He said, quietly.

"Be careful, my darling." Amy said, sweetly.

(A/N: Like how she said it in the Japanese version of _Sonic Heroes_)

"I'm always careful." Sonic said with a grin, walking over to the two kids.

"That's why I always remind you." Amy said, smiling.

"Hey..." Sonic said, quietly.

"Mama's right. You can be reckless." Manny said.

"Not you too..." Sonic said, sadly.

"Go get 'em Pop!" Sonia said, loudly with both hands over her head.

"I will, Sonia. See, one of 'em's on my side." Sonic said, looking over at Amy.

"She's still young." Amy said, with a grin.

Sonic laughed quietly.

"I'll be back." He said, and ran off.

****

_ON ANGEL ISLAND:_

"Rouge! **HELP!!!" **Knuckles yelled, from another room.

Rouge laughed quietly and walked into the twins room.

Knuckles was tied up on the ground.

Muscles was sitting on Knuckles' back, pinning him to the floor.

Lara-su was rolling around on the floor beside the two, laughing hysterically.

"Get him offa' me!" Knuckles said.

Rouge laughed harder at the helpless echidna, leaning against the doorframe.

"Rouge! It's **NOT** funny!" Knuckles said, struggling to get up.

Lara-su and Rouge laughed harder.

"Muscles... un-untie your f-father." Rouge said, calming down slightly.

"But, **MOM!**" The four year old Echidna whined.

"Come on..." Rouge said, more serious.

"Okay..." Muscles said, quietly.

Muscles untied Knuckles and Knuckles stood up, dusting himself off.

"That looks like fun! My turn!!" Lara-su said, jumping on Knuckles back.

Knuckles groaned, quietly.

"Rouge! Knuckles! We have a problem!" Tails said, through a radio on Rouge wrist.

"What is it Tails?" Rouge asked, turning the volume up on the radio-band.

"Eggman's attacking the city again with near countless robots, Sonic's nowhere to be found, and Shadow's not here yet!" Tails said, worried.

"So where the third choice..." Knuckles said, sitting Lara-su down.

"Knuckles!! That's not what I meant!" Tails said, a mix of panic and anger in the teen fox's voice.

"I know, I'm kidding. We're on the way." Knuckles said, with a grin.

"What about the kids? We can't leave them here alone." Rouge said, worried.

"Uh... get a babysitter, I guess." Knuckles said, ignoring the whines of the 4-year-old twins.

"There's no time for that!" Tails said loudly, a loud crash heard in the background.

"I'll watch them!" Cream chimed in, sounding irritated.

"Alright, we're on our way." Rouge said, and picked up Lara-su.

Knuckles carried Muscles on his back.

"YAY! Let's go!" The twin echidna's said loudly, pumping their fists in the air.

"Hey, Rouge... Did you notice the tone on Cream's voice? I've _NEVER_ heard her sound that angry." Knuckles said, a sweat-drop on the side of his head.

Rouge smiled slyly.

"She's probably mad that Eggman interrupted her date with Tails." She said.

"Cream? On a date with Tails? That's different." Knuckles said.

"**HUH?! **You didn't know they were dating?!" Rouge said loudly, turning her head toward Knuckles.

Knuckles shook his head, a sweat-drop on his head.

Rouge groaned, shaking her head in disbelief.

"I can't _BELIEVE_ how **OBLIVIOUS** you can be!" Rouge said, loudly.

"Well _EXCUSE _me for being **OBLIVIOUS**!" Knuckles said, loudly.

Lara-su and Muscles sighed quietly, slowly shaking their heads.

****

_AT SHADOW AND MARIA'S PLACE:_

Marine was throwing blocks at Kaji's head, as he was trying to watch TV.

The 2-year-old had a determined look on her face, then threw 2 blocks at the same time.

Kaji groaned, quietly.

Marine threw more blocks at him.

"My patients is wearing thin..." Kaji warned, imitating Shadow.

Marine pouted and stood up.

She walked over to Kaji, who was sitting on the couch.

"You no fun!" Marine said, pointing at him.

"Hmph." Kaji said, crossing his arms and looking away.

Marine sighed and walked back to her blocks.

Maria walked into the room and picked up Marine.

"Kaji mean. Won't play." Marine said.

"You throw blocks at my head and say _I'M_ mean?" Kaji asked.

Marine stuck her tongue out at Kaji.

"Now now, you two." Maria said, with a small smile.

Shadow came in from outside, with a worried expression on his face.

"Papa!" Marine said, jumping down from Maria's arms and running over to Shadow.

Shadow smiled slightly, rubbing the yellow/black hedgehog's head.

He turned serious, looking over at Maria.

"The Doctor's at it again." Shadow said.

Maria nodded.

"Alright. Be careful, Shadow." She said, quietly.

Shadow nodded, and ran out the door.

Kaji looked up at the door, looking a little worried.

'Normally, Dad only hears about Eggman after the fact. It's really bad if they're calling him too.' Kaji thought.

****

_MEANWHILE: Tails was fighting Eggman's robots._

Tails' plane flew passed several of Eggman's robots, causing them to run into each other and start sparking.

'Where are they? Cream and I can't handle these robots alone!' Tails thought.

"Tails, how're things on your end?" Cream asked over the intercom.

"So far, so bad. I'm barely making a dent in the number of robots here. What about with you?" Tails said, trying not to sound worried.

"About the same as you, it sounds like. Where are Rouge-san and the others?!" Cream said, getting irritated.

"They're on there way, Cream. Tap into that childhood saint-like patients you use to have." Tails said, with a

slight smile.

"Yeah, yeah..." Cream grumbled.

Tails sighed, quietly.

"She's been hanging around Amy too much." He said to himself, quietly.

"What was that?" Cream asked, getting mad again.

"Nothing." Tails said, quickly.

"Tails! How're you holding up?" Knuckles said, over the radio.

"Knuckles! Great!" Tails said, with a relieved smile.

"It's about time you got here!" Cream said, a little mad.

"Well, _**SOR-RY** _Cream, we** _DID_**have the kids with us, ya' know!" Knuckles said loudly, as he and Rouge landed in a dug out side of a mountain.

"Aunt Amy!" The twin echidnas said, running over to Amy.

"Hey, you two." Amy said, bending down to hug the twins.

"Hey, Muscle-head!" Manny said, popping out of nowhere.

"**YOU!**" Muscles yelled, pointing at the blue hedgehog.

"Yep, I'm here too." Manny said, with a cocky grin.

"No fighting you two." Amy and Rouge both said, stopping the potential fight.

"Fine." Manny and Muscles said, crossing their arms and turning away from each other.

"Where's Sonic?" Knuckles asked.

Amy shrugged, looking a little worried.

"He ran off this morning and I haven't seen him since. I paged him, but he rarely checks it like he should..."

Amy said.

"We might not need him. Shadow's on the way." Rouge said.

"Yes, we will... Look at that, Eggman's ship." Tails said.

More robots came out of the giant ship.

"Oh, boy... This is bad." Knuckles said, quietly.

Rouge flipped open her wristband radio.

"Hey, Shadow..." Rouge said.

"What is it Rouge?" Shadow asked over the radio.

"Keep an eye out for Blundering Blue, would ya? We've got a problem." Rouge said.

"Right." Shadow said, turning off the radio.

'That idiots gone and run off again. Just when we need him too.' He thought, making a mental note to pound

on him for disappearing like this.

****

MEANWHILE: Sonic _FINALLY _got the messages.

"Uh-oh... Amy's gonna be mad now..." He said to himself, and ran in the opposite direction of where he'd been going.

****

MEANWHILE: _On Eggman's ship._

A baby was crying.

"Calm down Elli, it's okay." Elise said, bouncing the infant girl.

"Not again..." Eggmande mumbled.

The 6 year old slumped down in his chair and covered his ears.

"I think the sound of the robots bother her." Elise said.

"Then why don't we just go home?" Eggmande asked.

"Eggmande, I can't believe your attitude! Don't you want to show Sonic and his idiotic friends who's boss?"

Eggman asked, turning toward Eggmande.

"All I care about is going home, and getting away from _THAT NOISE_!!!" Eggmande yelled.

Elli stopped crying instantly and fixed her brother with a glare that would put Shadow's glare to shame.

"Oooh scar-ry, shrimp." Eggmande said.

Elli groaned, quietly.

The 1& 1/2 girl pointed at Eggmande.

"Eat." She said.

A pink saint Bernard size robot dog came out of nowhere and pounced on Eggmande.

"**WHAT THE**-?! What _IS_ this thing?!" Eggmande said, starting to run.

"_HAHA_!" Elli said, loudly.

"Elli, did you tamper with Fuchsia's programming again?" Elise asked.

Elli giggled quietly.

"That's my girl." Eggman said, with a wide grin, taking Elli from Elise.

_MEANWHILE:_

Shadow arrived as Knuckles toppled 2 robots at once.

"Whoa..." Shadow said quietly, looking at the near countless group of robots.

"Yeah, it's bad." Amy said, walking over to Shadow.

"Any sign of Sonic?" Cream asked over the intercom.

"Not yet. I'm sure he's on his way by now." Amy said.

"He better be... " Shadow said, quietly.

****

MEANWHILE: _Manny and the other kids were several feet away, looking at the Robots through the window._

"That can't be good..." Manny said, looking out the window.

"No, it's not..." Muscles said.

"Isn't there something we can do?" Lara-su asked.

Manny groaned quietly, and looked over at the sleeping Sonia.

"Stay here and look after her." He said, and ran off.

"Manny! Get back here!" Muscles said, loudly.

Manny ran down the back stairs and spotted a robot out the corner of his eye.

He quickly turned into a ball and charged at the robot, slicing the robot in half.

"That was easy." Manny said, when he landed.

"You're lucky you're so hard-headed." Kaji said, coming up out of nowhere.

"**_K-KAJI_?!** How and when did you get here? Are you here to rat me out?" Manny said.

"Are you stupid? I _DO _know 'Chaos Control' ya' know. And, no, I'm not planning on ratting you out. They need all the help they can get.  Even my dad's going to have trouble with these guys. Just stick with me." Kaji said.

Manny looked mad, groaning quietly, but nodded.

The two ran down the stairs, destroying the random robots who wandered back there.

Manny shot a glance at Kaji, then ran off by himself.

'I don't need to stay with Kaji like a little kid. I can handle them myself just fine!' Manny said.

"Manik! Where are you-" Kaji turned quickly, and knocked a robot over.

"Going?!" Kaji yelled, but Manny was already out of sight.

Manny ran toward the robots in the front of the building.

Rouge was spin-kicking a large red robot in the air when she saw Manny headed her direction.

"Manik?! What is he- ARGH!" Rouge said loudly as the robot grabbed her.

"What's the matter, Rouge?" Tails asked, over the radio.

Rouge broke the robot's hand into pieces, freeing herself.

"Manny's headed your way! Call Amy and get her to check on the other kids!" Rouge said, dodging the robot's other hand.

"**_WHAT_?!** Why _ME_?!" Tails said, loudly.

"I'm busy, that's why!" Rouge said, loudly.

"I am too, ya' know!" Tails said, loudly.

"Yeah, but you're Sonic's best friend! She'll go easier on you!!" Rouge said.

Tails hesitated.

"Yeah, well... Fine! I'll tell her!" Tails said, and cut off the radio.

Rouge sighed quietly.

"I wonder how she'll re-..." Rouge wondered to herself, then was interrupted.

"**HE WHAT**!?!" Amy yelled loudly, from about 35 yards away.

"Yep, I thought she'd react like that." Rouge said quietly to herself.

****

MEANWHILE: _Manny was running up to a large robot, and kicked it in the head._

Another red robot turned in Manny's direction, eyes lighting up.

"Enemy detected. Searching for identification..." The robot said,

"Huh?" Manny asked confused, turning after the robot he kicked fell over.

"Enemy identified: Sonic the Hedgehog. Tracker missiles initiated." The robot said, missiles coming out of its chest and resting on its shoulders.

"Uh-oh..." Manny said, a sweat drop appearing on the side of his head.

"Firing missiles." The robot said, lighting on of the missiles.

"**RUN**!!" Manny yelled to himself.

"Manny!" Cream yelled, watching the scene with binoculars.

Amy grabbed the binoculars from Cream and looked through them, looking for Manny.

"Why doesn't he just ride it like Sonic?" Muscles asked, quietly.

"He doesn't know how to yet!" Lara-su said loudly, looking worried.

Manny ran around a large rock (about 6x5), causing the missile to crash into it.

The second missile circled the rock at the last second, following Manny's path.

"We've gotta do something!" Amy yelled, starting to run toward the stairs.

Cream grabbed Amy's arm, stopping her.

"You'd never get there in time, and we can't have you getting into the same situation!" Cream said, loudly.

Amy jerked her arm away, but stayed where she was, looking down.

"That idiot had to go run off at a time like this..." She mumbled.

****

MEANWHILE: _Manny was still running from the missile._

'This thing just doesn't give up!' He thought.

Manny spotted a 50 foot robot several yards away.

He watched the robot walk and got an idea.

Manny turned and headed toward the robot.

'Maybe... if I time it right, I can get that to crush the missile with it's foot!' He thought.

Sure enough, Manny raced toward the robot and the missile passed under the foot as it came down, crushing the missile and causing part of the 50 foot robot to explode.

Manny was knocked to the ground by some debris, and was knocked out.

The rest of the robot started to collapse on top of Manny, but a blur of blue scooped him up just in time.

Manny slowly opened his eyes, as he was being carried.

"Dad!" He said, surprised.

"Hey, buddy. Got yourself into some trouble, huh?" Sonic said, eyes slightly narrowed, but smiling.

Manny laughed nervously.

"Don't worry, I'm not mad... but I bet your mother is." Sonic said, a sweat-drop appearing on the side of his head.

"That's not good..." Manny and Sonic said, quietly.

Sonic ran up the stairs to the dug out in the mountain where Amy and the other were.

"Manny!" Amy yelled, teary eyed as she took him from Sonic.

She held Manny tightly, rocking him slightly.

Amy glared at Sonic.

"He gets it from you!" She said, in a low tone.

Sonic laughed nervously.

"Uh, we can talk about that later. We've got some robots to deal with." Sonic said.

"It's about time you showed up faker!" Shadow said, loudly as he ran passed, dropping Kaji off with the others.

Manny laughed quietly.

"Looks like I'm not the only one in trouble today." He said to Kaji, and noted the scratched from the fights

with the robots he'd been in.

"Shut up." Kaji said, turning away and crossing his arms.

****

MEANWHILE: _Shadow and Sonic ran through the robots, toward Eggman's floating fortress._

"You'd think Eggman wouldn't risk his family like this. If something went wrong, it could go very wrong." Sonic said.

"The Doctor probably doesn't think about that." Shadow said.

"Well, Sonic and Shadow are headed here." Eggman said, looking at one of the monitors on a near by desk.

"Great..." Eggmande said, sarcastically.

Elli cooed in the background.

"Get 'em, get 'em!" She said, happily.

"Crazy little..." Eggmande mumbled.

"_Eat!_" Elli said loudly, and pointed to Eggmande.

"Not again!" Eggmande said, starting to run as the robot dog started to chase him.

Elli laughed, watching Eggmande run down the hall and heard a door slam.

"Elli's too smart for her own good." Elise said, standing next to Eggman.

"She gets it from me. I did things like that all the time when I was in school." Eggman said, with a grin.

"Really? You never told me that." Elise said, with a confused look on her face.

"Never came up." Eggman said, typing on the controls in front of him.

Meanwhile: Shadow and Sonic were outside Eggman's robot.

The two heard a loud creaking sound and saw one of the giant robot's arms move toward them.

"What's he doing now?" Sonic asked himself.

The robot's hand formed a fist and the two hedgehogs heard a fuse ignite.

"Uh-oh, that's not good..." Sonic said, in a low tone.

"That's one way to put it." Shadow said, jumping up and slicing the robots arm, causing the hand to launch.

"Hey!" Sonic said, jumping on top of the hand as it headed toward him.

"You can handle that easily! Don't complain!" Shadow yelled, looking over his shoulder at Sonic.

"Easy for you to say! _YOU_ knew it was coming!" The blue hedgehog yelled back.

Shadow headed for the robots other arm, detaching the hand before it could light the fuse.

The black and red hedgehog sliced through the robots 'stomach', causing a series of small explosions.

'Perfect. Those alarms must be going crazy by now.' Shadow thought.

****

MEANWHILE: _Elise picked up a crying Elli as the alarms blared in the background._

"Of course Shadow'd know to make the alarms go off first..." Eggman mumbled to himself, punching a few buttons on the computer in front of him.

The alarms stopped as the rest of the robot separates from the control room.

"Finally giving up?" Eggmande asked, walking back into the room.

"No, I'm not _EVER _giving up! It's just not worth the risk to stay at this point." Eggman said.

The rest of the robot crumbles to the ground, as Sonic and Shadow run back to the rest of the group, Tails'

plane flying behind them.

"I'd say we have about two weeks before he causes any more problems." Sonic said.

"More like two months." Shadow said.

"_**What?!** _Not likely. I would know, I've fought with him a lot longer then you have." Sonic said, with a smug grin.

"That maybe so, but I've fought on his side before. I know how his schemes work better then you." Shadow said.

"Don't you think Eggman would've change his planning process by now?" Sonic asked, his smile fading slightly.

"Not likely..." Shadow said, running faster.

"Hey! Get back here! That's not an answer!" Sonic said loudly, running to catch up with Shadow.

"Guys don't fight! We just _FINISHED_ fighting Eggman, I don't want to referee you too!" Tails said in a pleading tone.

"I second that!" Rouge said in an exasperated tone, riding on one of the plane's wings.

"We're not fighting." Shadow said.

"Sonic!" Amy yelled to him, from a distance.

"Uh-oh..." Sonic said, skidding to a halt as he got closer to the mountain dug out.

'She sounds mad...' He thought.

Amy charged toward Sonic, and tackled him to the ground.

"That pager's getting a loud speaker this time!" Amy said, hugging Sonic.

"Yeah, that might be a good idea." Sonic said, rubbing Amy's back.

The kids and parents were reunited and after some planning to meet up again, the group went their separate ways.

__

**Lara-su:**

_We might be kids for now..._

__

**Muscles:**

_But we're gonna grow up some day._

__

**Kaji:**

_Unfortunately, so will Elli and Eggmande._

__

**Manny:**

_We'll be ready for 'em!_

__

**Sonia and Marine:**

_Yeah!!_

WELL, THAT CONCULED THE "If Elise was Evil" STORY. BUT, KEEP THE KIDS IN MIND... THERE'S A SEQUAL IN THE WORKS.

IT'S ACTUALLY A TIE-IN SEQUAL WITH MY _**"Maria and Shadow: A ShadMaria Story**_". SINCE MY _**ShadMaria**_ STORY ISN'T DONE YET, IT'LL BE A WHILE BEFORE THE SEQUAL IS UP... **:(**

I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE STORY!!!

R&R PLEASE!!!


End file.
